


Take a Break

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon & The Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is Gay for Sam, Domestic Sambucky, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sam is Gay for Bucky, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam’s been training too hard, to the point of frustration, and injures himself a little. Bucky takes care of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr, remembered to share it here, too.
> 
> P.S. I want the SamBucky show already!

He’d been at it for the better part of the day; slinging the shield at the makeshift targets. It would whirr through the air and sometimes connect with what he was aiming for; other times, most times, it would end up in the bushes. He really wanted to get it right. He was practising with so much diligence and with such dedication, and was getting better, from what Bucky could tell; but he was also getting frustrated. And maybe over-working himself by pushing his body too far.

“Wilson, why don’t you take a break?” said Bucky from where he was standing near the house as he watched Sam jog to the place the shield had landed after missing its mark. Sam offered nothing in reply.

“Sam, c’mon.”

“No,” was all Sam said, causing Bucky to sigh.

“You’re gonna put too much strain on your arm –”

“You don’t think I can do this, either?” Sam interjected, as he walked back to his spot. “Well, you’re not the only one, ‘cause everyone else thinks so, too, so get in line.”

He didn’t mean to be so short with Bucky, but he was irritated. He and Bucky had been growing closer having spent so much time together the past few weeks. When they were finally afforded the chance to settle down and catch their breaths, Sam was intent on perfecting his skill with the shield. Things were going slow, but he _was_ improving. He just needed to be more patient with himself and know when it was time to rest.

“Sam, come on,” said Bucky, as he walked closer to his friend. “That’s not what I meant. I’m worried you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Don’t gotta worry ‘bout me,” Sam proffered. “I’m a big boy, Barnes.”

“I know,” said Bucky, stopping near Sam. “But big boys can injure themselves if they’re not careful.”

Sam saw the genuine concern in Bucky’s eyes. He felt something akin to fondness swirl around inside of him; had been feeling it more and more as of late whenever Bucky said or did something he found endearing. But he couldn’t let Bucky’s charms distract him from the task at hand.

“Thanks, Barnes,” said Sam, as he turned to ready himself for his next throw. “But I’ll be alright.”

…..

Later that evening, Sam Wilson was, in fact, _not_ all right. He walked into their home and looked a little stiff; Barnes noticed.

“You okay, Wilson?” he asked, honest concern etched across his face as he took in Sam’s appearance.

“Yeah, dude,” he replied, not meeting Bucky’s gaze. “Just need a shower.”

Bucky nodded, but was still worried about the way Sam’s right arm hung limply at his side. He said nothing else as he watched Sam walk away. He listened, waiting for the shower to turn on, then figured Sam might want something to eat after his vigorous training session. He went to see what they had in the fridge, and then groaned; he would probably need to make a quick trip to town to pick up some take-out. He didn’t want to leave just yet, in case Sam needed him for whatever reason after his shower. Bucky closed the door of the fridge, ran his hand through his short tresses, and then made his way back to the living room.

While scanning the pages of a local agricultural magazine, Bucky was drawn from the article about eco farming by Sam’s presence. Bucky lifted his gaze to glance at Sam before his eyes went wide: He was shirtless. Shirtless with small rivulets of water running down his perfectly formed body. Bucky let his eyes roam over Sam’s broad chest and defined abs before gathering his wits and tearing his gaze away. He cleared his throat and placed the magazine down on the couch.

“Feel better?” he asked, trying not to be distracted by Sam’s state of undress.

“I dunno,” said Sam, trying to roll his shoulder. “Think I messed something up; pulled something. I couldn’t lift my arm properly to even get a shirt on.”

Bucky was concerned, but the reminder of the fact Sam was shirtless drew his eyes back to the other man’s body once more. He really needed to stop ogling his roommate and focus.

“And don’t say _I told you so,_ ” Sam added. “Can’t deal with you bein’ a smug asshole right now.”

“Lemme see,” Bucky replied, gesturing for Sam to come close.

Sam stepped over to where Bucky was standing. They locked eyes a beat longer than was necessary before Bucky placed a tentative hand to Sam’s shoulder.

“Does it hurt?” he asked while applying some pressure.

“Yeah, a little.”

“In the bone or muscle?”

“Muscle,” said Sam. “And the joint?”

“Okay, take a seat,” said Bucky. “Let’s try a warm compression. Wait here, and I’ll get a towel. Fix you up in no time.”

He gave Sam a small, reassuring grin, and then made his way to the bathroom. Sam sat down and tried to roll his shoulder once more, but winced at the discomfort. Bucky returned soon thereafter and set about alleviating Sam’s aching joint.

He held a small towel that he had submerged in hot water a moment. 

“I’m just gonna put this here,” said Bucky, as he placed the towel to Sam’s shoulder. “Keep it on there until it goes cold.”

Sam nodded and then Bucky went back into the bathroom. He returned with a glass of water and two ibuprofen pills.

“Take these for the inflammation,” said Bucky, handing them over to Sam. “I’m just gonna do a run into town to grab some food for dinner. You stay here and rest.”

“Okay, Doctor Barnes,” said Sam jokingly. “But seriously, man, thank you.”

Bucky gave Sam a gentle smile, and said, “Don’t be stubborn. Sit here and take it easy until I get back.”

…..

When Bucky returned, he found Sam sitting with his eyes closed, and the towel still pressed to his shoulder. He was a sight to behold. Pretty and relaxed; _angelic_. Bucky stood admiring his good looks a moment. He could stand there for the rest of the night and take in the pleasant view, he mused, but his friend was probably hungry, too.

“Sam?” he asked softly, thinking the other man had dozed off to sleep.

“Yeah?” asked Sam, with his eyes still closed.

“How does it feel now?”

“Better,” said Sam, as he opened his eyes, glanced at Bucky, and removed the towel.

Bucky smiled and said, “Great. Sit tight, let me grab some plates for our food, and then I’ll have another look.”

He placed their take-out dinner on the coffee table and then went into the kitchen; before he could grab the plates, Sam followed behind him.

“I told you to sit tight.”

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “I’m fine, Barnes. I can help you grab a couple o’ plates. Besides, it’s only a little stiff now.”

“You’re such a stubborn ass,” said Bucky, as he abandoned his task at hand, walked over to Sam, and gently took hold of his left arm. “C’mon.”

“Barnes –” Sam protested weakly as Bucky led him back to the living room.

“What?”

“You don’t need to fuss,” said Sam, as he stopped and gently pulled out of Bucky’s grasp.

Bucky let out a huff, sat on the sofa and said, “C’mon. C’mere.”

Sam gave him a questioning look and raised a brow.

“Get your stubborn ass over here so I can give you a shoulder rub.”

“Buck, seriously?”

“Yes, now move, Soldier.”

Sam sighed, but there was no real irritation behind it. He actually found Bucky’s concern endearing. It was nice to have someone worry about him; to have someone _care_ for him. Sam tried to ignore the fluttering in his tummy when he saw the soft expression on Bucky’s face.

“Sam, please,” said Bucky. “Let me take care of you.”

Sam relented and moved toward the couch. He took up a seat, and Bucky settled in behind him. When Bucky placed a hand to Sam’s skin, Sam leaned into his touch.

“Do you even know how to give a proper shoulder rub?”

“Basic training.”

“What about it?”

“That’s where I learned to give a shoulder rub,” Bucky explained. “Recoil on rifles can hurt like hell.”

Sam nodded in response, knowing that to be true. Bucky went to work, gently circling his thumb over Sam’s skin. Using his fingers to knead his tired muscles while applying pressure with his palm. He felt the other man relax under his touch. He smiled to himself when Sam let out a tiny, very delightful moan.

“Anyone ever tell you your fingers are like magic?” Sam queried, his voice low and languid; it did something to Bucky, hearing Sam sound like that. He had to stay focussed and not let the other man’s rich tone distract him.

“You got no idea,” said Bucky, immediately chiding himself for sounding too flirty with his roommate.

“So, you went out of your way to prove to me you got magic fingers?” Sam teased, and then grew somewhat serious. “Seems like we both want to prove ourselves in our own way. You with the magic touch, and me with the Cap stuff.”

“Hey,” said Bucky, as he stilled his massaging. “You don’t have anything to prove, Sam. You’re the right man for the job. Stop doubting yourself, and do what you do best; what you were born to do: Be a hero the people need. Don’t sweat the small things, sweetheart.”

Sam nodded his head and took in what Bucky was saying as he offered a sincere, “Thank you.”

Sam then focussed on the warm palm of the other man’s hand that lingered on his naked skin. They could each feel the mood shift in their quaint living room. The electricity between them was profound; Bucky swore he could feel it dancing across his skin. 

“Y’know –”

“Sam, I –”

They both laughed at the fact they went to speak at the same time.

“You go,” said Bucky, as he began to massage Sam’s shoulder once more.

“I was gonna say,” Sam started. “That you bein’ all sweet with me is nice. But you don’t have to butter me up to cop a feel; all you gotta do is ask.”

It was playful and teasing and caused Bucky to let out a little chuckle as his face grew warm.

“It ain’t that. I mean, this sure is nice an’ all,” said Bucky, referring to the physical contact between them. “But I’m not tryin’ to butter you up. I care about you.”

The playful moment faded away as the seriousness of Bucky’s words settled in around both men.

“And I wanna take care of you,” Bucky added. “I don’t ever like seeing you hurt, Sam. So, stop bein’ so stubborn and pushin’ yourself past your limits. There’ll be plenty of fights in our future, so quit fightin’ yourself.”

Sam shifted away from Bucky a little so he could turn and face him.

“When did you get so smart, uh?” asked Sam, as he searched Bucky’s eyes. There was a softness there that made his breath hitch.

“I think all your smarts rubbed off onto me,” said Bucky with a coy smile. “You’re the smartest guy I know. You're brave and strong. You’re loyal. You can literally fly. You’re the best, Sam. The absolute best. And you’ll get the knack of that shield soon enough. Just don’t wear yourself thin in the process. I kinda need you.”

“You need me?”

“Of course I do,” said Bucky, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “So, look after yourself, okay? For me.”

“Okay,” Sam replied with a smile that lit up his face and caused Bucky’s heart to skip a beat. “For you.”


End file.
